


You Make Me

by glittermerm



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's feelings about sex are iffy at best, but Jeremy Knox is the best boyfriend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me

Jean had been with the Ravens for a long time, had gone through puberty in the predatory clutch of the older Ravens, in Riko’s clutches. Now, sex isn’t something he really feels good about. It had never been something special, never a way of bonding. It was animalistic, feral.

But then Jeremy had come into his life, and it was like the sun had come out. Jeremy’s touch never hurt, his kisses didn’t feel like acid pouring down his throat. Jeremy was the first good thing in his life that he could remember. Jean could drown in Jeremy’s kisses.

But, the first time Jeremy slips a hand under his shirt as they kiss, Jean freezes, feeling like a bucket of ice water has been poured down his back. He realizes a moment later that Jeremy isn’t touching him anymore, apologies are pouring out of his mouth. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jean snaps. “I’m fine.” He reaches forward to pull Jeremy back to him, but Jeremy leans out of his reach.

“You’re not okay Jean, please don’t pretend you are,” Jeremy pleads, and he tentatively reaches forward, brushes Jean’s hair off his forehead. “Let’s just cuddle. Do you want to be the big spoon?”

Jean shakes his head, and lets Jeremy position them. They don’t talk for the rest of the night but the warmth of Jeremy melts the ice in his soul.

Jeremy treats him like glass after that, never pushes, never goes too far. But he doesn’t stop touching Jean, and he appreciates that. He likes the way Jeremy presses him into the bed when they make out for hours, the way he runs his hands through Jean’s hair when they’re falling asleep. Even at practice, Jeremy is always slinging an arm around his shoulders. Slowly, Jean finds himself craving Jeremy’s touch, realizes that being this close to another person can be nice, can be good. The days he doesn’t spend hours touching Jeremy start to feel wrong.

Jean makes a decision that night when they’re kissing. His heart is pounding and he can’t tell if it’s from nerves, or Jeremy’s tongue in his mouth, but he’s made up his mind. He takes Jeremy’s hand, slides it under his shirt. Jeremy pulls back, a confused look on his face.

“Are you sure?,” he asks breathlessly.

Jean nods, but Jeremy still doesn’t move. “Yes, I want you to touch me,” he huffs out breathlessly.

Jeremy settles for running his fingertips lightly against Jean’s chest, exploring the scarred skin. His fingers brush against Jean’s nipples and Jean whines, arches his chest into Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy sits Jean up enough to pull his shirt off before playing with his nipples, until Jean is gasping into his mouth, rutting against his hip.

Jean wants more, and he begs for it as Jeremy’s teeth scrape his adams apple, until Jeremy leaves a bruising kiss on his collarbone. And Jeremy is happy to oblige, to keep Jean on the edge for as long as he can. He takes his time exploring Jean’s body, delighting in his reactions. Jeremy sucks on Jean’s nipples until they’re puffy, swirls a tongue across his belly button, nips his hipbones. 

And Jean is desperately shoving off his pants, begging Jeremy to keep touching him, but Jeremy just keeps teasing him. He leaves bruises on the inside of Jean’s thighs, soothes the bites with his tongue. Jean’s hands are clenched almost painfully in his hair, but Jeremy loves it. He licks a stripe up Jean’s dick and the moan from further up the bed is delicious and encouraging.

Jeremy swirls his tongue around the tip of Jean’s dick, sucks it gently. He has to hold Jean down by the hips, and he continues licking and sucking, just enough to torture Jean. When Jean’s on the verge, Jeremy pulls away completely. Jean says something in French, and Jeremy doesn’t think it’s a compliment.

“Roll over,” he tells Jean, his voice husky. Jean shivers and rushes to do what he’s told. Jeremy places a kiss against Jean’s ass, his hands kneading the flesh.

“Do you want this?” Jeremy asks. 

Jean can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed. “Yes, yes please Jeremy I want it!”

Jeremy pulls Jean’s cheeks apart, and places a soft kiss against his hole before licking tentatively. When Jean whimpers, Jeremy is encouraged, and this time he’s more confident, licking more firmly. Jean is practically crying two minutes later. He’s not sure anything has ever felt this good. Jeremy’s tongue is inside him, and he’s so hard and aching.

“Jeremy” he whimpers,” I want you inside me. Please.” Jeremy pulls aways, and Jean whines, pushing back, trying to get Jeremy’s mouth back on him.

Jeremy just runs a hand down his spine, places a kiss at the base. “Let me get the lube,” he answers.

A blissful few moments later, Jean is pressing a finger into him, and Jean lets his head fall forward into the pillow as he humps back against Jeremy’s hand. It feels like an eternity later that Jeremy has four fingers in him, and Jean his biting the pillow because he’s practically screaming in pleasure.

“Jeremy please,” Jean begs, and his voice breaks. Jeremy presses little kisses everywhere.

“Roll back over,” Jeremy tells him, and he helps Jean get situated, a pillow under his hips. 

“You’re sure?” Jeremy asks, and Jean nods frantically. Jeremy slicks himself up before he slowly starts to push in. He kisses Jean’s face and Jean’s eyes are practically rolled back into his head. His arms are wrapped around Jeremy’s neck, his fingers tangled in his hair. His hips are making little jerks, trying to get Jeremy deeper inside of him.

When Jeremy starts moving for real, Jean starts babbling in a mix of French and English. Jeremy fuck shim soft and slow wants Jean to enjoy every second to want every second of this. But Jean is overstimulate and it’s not long before his body tightens and he’s splattering come between both their chest, and it’s just a few thrusts before Jeremy follows him over the edge.

When Jean is aware of his surroundings again, his face is tucked against Jeremy’s chest, and Jeremy is running fingers through his hair with one hand, and rubbing small circles on his arm with the other. 

Jeremy leans down, presses a kiss against Jean’s forehead. “You okay?” he asks. 

Jean nods and snuggles closer to Jeremy. “You make me feel safe,” he mumbles before falling right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff as always! I've had so many feelings about these two lately so I just had to write something!


End file.
